Baking Is Fun
by OoO.Fuwa Ai.OoO
Summary: Tenma is bored, soo he decides to bake cookies for the team with his boyfriend Tsurugi, Warning characters can be a bit OCC Story is better then the Title. KyouTen


ME: Hi guys another one shot i wrote while studing hehe This one is about baking YAY

ME: Characters can be a bit OCC but only a bit and Kirino do the disclaimer please

Kirino:Okay Martyna Doesnt own anything exept the plot

ME: That was totally mean

Kirino:*sweatdrops*

Me: Oh and i desided to do a diffrent type of format/text/wrinting just to try hehe

Enjoy

* * *

Matsukaze Tenma was bored. And he made this very clear to the person sitting next to him.

"Heeey, Tsurugi-Kunnn... I'm bored..."

"Go do something, then."

Tenma looked around. They were (at least Tsurugi was) studying at Tenma`s house for a important exam,( who would have thought Tsurugi Kyousuke was studing ) and today's location was the kitchen. It was bright, airy and had food.

"I know! I know!"

Tsurugi was far too used to all these outbursts so he didn't even look up. "Yes?"

"Let's bake!"

This made Tsurugi look up. "What?"

"Bake!" Tenma replied with the enthusiasm of a four-year-old on a sugar high. "Mix stuff together and put it into the oven and make it tasty!"

That was a new one. Tsurugi had been dragged headlong into many of Tenma's schemes, but cooking, baking and anything to do with food was generally girls forte.

"So? Can we? Can we? We could bake cookies, and give them to the team. Though with Amagi-kun and Shinsuke around we'll need extra, and we should keep Kariya away from them because he might put something into some for us to eat, and who knows -"

Tsurugi watched his Boyfriend as the latter babbled non-stop about Kariya`s latest prank, which ended,well lets just say he managed to get Shindou mad or totally pissed

"Tsurugi! Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Yes, I was. You wanted to bake cookies for the team."

"Yep! So. What do we need?"

Tsurugi realised that he had no choice but to agree well if he didnt Tenma would just keep nagging until he did,and he also realised he had no idea how to bake, let alone what ingredients they needed. "Check a book?" he suggested feebly. Tenma nodded and bounced off to look for cookbooks.

An hour and two shopping trips later, Raimons striker and midfielder found themselfs surrounded with random things needed to bake cookies. Tenma put on an bright orange apron Tsurugi tied a less blinding blue one on.

Their first batch turned out burnt to a crisp and smelling something like one of burned eggs, and the second batch was soft and squishy. Tenma looked at the two trays in despair and asked Tsurugi, "Why did we even try this?"

"You were bored," Tsurugi reminded Tenma gently.

"I'm not bored any more, though," Tenma said brightly. "This is fun. And you have flour on your face." He reached over and brushed the offending flour off Tsurugi`s cheek, grinning.

They looked over the recipe again, and realised that they had been setting the oven at the wrong temperature - the recipe called for degrees Centigrade, while they had been using Fahrenheit.

Tsurugi was about to preheat the oven when Tenma stopped him with another idea. "Let's make the cookies in the shape of the players!."

Tsurugi helped Tenma form Hayami's glasses, Hamano`s googles,Hikaru`s hair and random footballs with the dough.

"What about yourself?" Tenma asked Tsurugi, as he used a fork to curl out cookie-Tenma`s hair. The dark-haired boy shrugged.

"You can make that one. I don't know my own face very well."

"You have a very nice face," Tenma told him solemnly and set about making an Tsurugi cookie. A while later, the cookies were sitting in the oven, emitting very nice smells.

The two aspiring bakers looked around. Everything was surprisingly clean, considering the fact that it was their first ever attempt at baking. Tsurugi considered the blender.

"Should we make juice as well?"

Rounding up all the Raimon players wasn't hard, especially after practice when everyone was hungry - the lure of cookies was hard to resist. Even Kurama hurried a little.

Tenma brought out the box. "Tsurugi and I baked them!" he told everyone proudly. "I tried a few - they're good."

Shinsuke`s eyes lit up upon seeing the cookies. "HA! There's a cookie of ME!" He reached over and grabbed it.

"There's one of everyone," Tennma told him.

"You actually baked Tsurugi haha,"Kurama joked eating the rest of his cookie.

"Shut up venom queeen,"said Tsurugi narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What you say knight wannabe,"said Kurama

"Ne why dont we just eat the cookies and not fight please,"advised Sangoku not wanting two watch the two bicker and continued eating his cookie.

Hamano and Ichino had long since finished their own.

Amagi, Shinsuke and Kurumada were stuffing their mouth with cookies,while Hayami,Hikaru and Kariya watched thinking_ 'They must like cookies'._

"Shindou do you want one,"offered the Raimon Defender Kirino Ranmaru.

"Yes thank you Ran,"he smiled and took a cookie a tasting it,"Mmm Tenma and Tsurugi did a good job these are great."

"Your right Taku but i still cant believe Tsurugi baked cookies,"then an idea hit him,"I think Tenma has a positive influence on Tsurugi."

"Yeah you might be right I hope it keeps up to a point where him and Kurama stop bickering with each other everytime they see each other,"

Tenma giggled watching everyone and picked up the last two cookies,which were the the shape of him and Tsurugi "Who do you want, Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi looked at both, then plucked one out of Tenma`s hand. "I think I like you better,"he said giving Tenma a peck on the lips before biting on his cookie.

_'Great we should bake more,_'he thought to himself

And about the exam well...they failed

**Finished**

* * *

ME: Thanks for reading please tell me what yous think and please,

Review


End file.
